Good to You
by moviegeek03
Summary: A crooked politician, a dedicated lawyer, and a series of death threats send Raylan spiraling on a mission that he never expected when he moved back home. Raylan/OFC


Good to You

A/N: This idea for this story came from my lovely friend Mary, who created the OFC in this story, and asked me to write the fanfic for it. She created a fanvideo series, which the first is here: .com/watch?v=Wd2JUvIowP4

Summary: A crooked politician, a dedicated lawyer, and a series of death threats send Raylan spiraling on a mission that he never expected when he moved back home. Raylan/OFC

Chapter 1

The halls of were eerily quiet for a Monday.

So quiet that the sounds of the squeaky mail cart and worn rubber soled shoes of the man behind it were the main sound to permeate the halls of the district attorney's offices.

The cart made a whining noise as it rounded a corner and came to a halt in front of one particular office. The man shuffled through the envelopes, picking up a few in the process.

The old office door creaked open to reveal Gina Travis's small, but very used, space. The rising lawyer sat at her desk surrounded by stacks of files and books. Her keyboard clicked softly against her fingers.

"Mornin' Gina!"

Gina looked up from her work and smiled pleasantly at the mailman. "Good morning, Derek. How's the wife?" Gina took the envelopes and folders from his hand.

"Gettin' anxious I reckon. Spends all day movin' things around the house and putting things in the nursery. Swear, the woman can't sit still for a damn minute." Derek smiled fondly at the talk of his wife.

"Being nearly nine months pregnant will do that to ya, Derek." Gina stopped on a rather odd looking envelope. The envelope bore no return address or stamp at all. The front had her name printed in large, generic block letters. "Did you happen to see where this came from?"

"No ma'am. The cart was already full when I came in this mornin'. Which was real odd. I normally sort and fill 'er up myself."

Gina gave the envelope one final look over before slicing open the seal. One tiny harmless sheet of computer paper fell out onto her desk. It seemed normal and innocent enough. The paper had black ink printed on it, which was highly uncommon. Gina rarely saw a hand written letter cross her desk.

But the message printed across the paper was far from innocent or harmless…

_Ms. Travis - _

_Your case against Senator Drews may be a huge boost for you. But if you value your life over your potential career aspect, I would seriously consider backing down from this case. Declare false evidence, mistrial, it really doesn't matter. Whatever you do, just step away from the investigation. If you choose to ignore this little warning, more dire measures will be taken against you._

"Derek," Gina's voice shook, "get security, now."

Raylan strolled into the Marshall's office late Monday morning. Art Mullen peaked out of his office at the clicking of Raylan's boots against the floor. "Givens! My office! NOW!"

Raylan was a little taken aback by Art's urgency and frustration, but headed into the office with his usual swagger and ease. He plopped down into the chair across from Art and rested his feet on top of Art's messy desk.

"What's got you so worked up Art?"

Art looked nearly panicked as he placed a file in front of Raylan's boots. "That right there." He waited for Raylan to pick up the file before continuing. "Got a call from local DA's office. Seems one of their lawyers was looking into Senator Drews…."

"Isn't that the one involved in that sex scandal a few months back?"

"No, Raylan," Art huffed. "Anyway, the lawyer dug up enough to take Drews to court, even had witnesses and hard evidence of some sort of crime ring the senator was running behind the scenes." Raylan came to a note protected by a plastic baggy. "Well, our lawyer got that this morning in her mail. No return address, hell the guy must've just snuck it onto the mail cart with no one noticin' early this morning."

Raylan skimmed through the threat, but his eyes focused intently on the name printed across the top. "Travis? As in little Gina Travis?"

"Not so little anymore, Raylan."

"I thought she moved away after her parents died?"

"Nope. Stayed in town to finish out her senior year. Went on to get her law degree. Granted she got mixed up with some asshole of a husband there for a few years. But got herself back on track. She's actually the youngest working for the DA's office, one of the best there if you ask me."

"Well, Gina always knew what she wanted…" The nostalgia slipped into Raylan's words.

"Look," Art interrupted. "You grew up with the girl, so I reckon she'll at least trust you."

"Trust me?" Realization finally dawned on Raylan. "You making me a damn bodyguard for this girl?"

"The damn trial's next week. If Gina's right, and she normally is, we can't afford to let something happen to her before it comes up. If anyone can get a jury to put away a damn senator, it'll be that girl. So yeah, if you want to look at it that way, you're going to be her bodyguard until the trial is over." Raylan glared over the file at Art. "I told ya, we all do everything here in this office….Just happened to be your turn for this."

Raylan slipped unnoticed into the courtroom just as finishing statements were being presented. That's when he saw her….

Long brown hair, that hadn't changed in over decade, flowed over her slim shoulders. His eyes followed down, taking in long legs that moved as if they owned the courtroom, which by the way the jury looked at Gina, she did.

Raylan was so shocked at seeing Gina after so long, that he didn't realize that the court had adjourned for the day. He finally noticed Gina standing inches from him looking questioning at him. "Raylan?"

"Gina…"

"What are you doing here?" Gina tried to hide how happy she was at seeing her old crush. But in doing so, her words came out almost cold and hateful towards Raylan.

"Well…"

"I mean, I heard you were back in town. But I didn't know if I should believe it."

"Gina I…."

Gina continued to cut him off midsentence. "Cause the Raylan I knew would've picked up a damn phone and called to see how I was doing, especially if he was back in Kentucky after all these years." The anger she'd built up after Raylan left finally seeped out through every word she spat at the man.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've…."

"No, you should've called me back when my parents died….Or when my husband went to jail." Hurt flashed across Raylan's face. "I know you heard all the town's gossip. I know you kept in touch with some people from around here. So don't act like all of this is new to you."

Gina turned to walk out of the room, but Raylan gently grabbed onto her arm to keep her in the room. "As much as I know you're gonna hate this, I reckon you'll have to get used to it. Art assigned me to you until the trial. Can't have the best getting hurt or killed before the big trial."

"Art assigned you to me? I swear when I see him…."

Raylan quickly tried to change subjects to what he hoped would be a more neutral topic for the two of them. "Sounds like you've lost your old accent over the years?"

Gina looked Raylan up and down before finally answering. "Well, isn't like that was the only thing I lost since you've been gone." With that she left the room and headed towards the main hall leaving Raylan to only watch her leave.

He sighed deeply before walking after her. _God this is going to be a long week…._


End file.
